Eternal Heartbreak
by Rae TB
Summary: After having his heart shattered, Kai moves on to Brooklyn, planning to do the same to him. However, Brooklyn's older brother Tala is not about to let Kai break his brother's heart so easily. KaiBrooklyn, one sided KaiRei.
1. Chapter 1

This started out as an oc fic, but I decided it would make a decent Brooklyn ficlet…so I changed some things around, and here we go. It also began as a one-shot, but it is now chaptered.

A few notes before you read:

Tala is Brookie's big brother

Kai and Tala do not like each other at ALL in this one

Kai loves Rei and is using Brooklyn basically

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd  
I love chocolate

Falala THE END!...Okay, onward.

Disclaimer: Don't own, won't own, I love chocolate.

---

_He doesn't love you._

A light hiss.

_He will never love you. _

A frown.

_He's only using you._

A single tear.

_You're just his toy. _

A painful gulp.

_His heart is taken by another..._

Resignation.

_...And you...are inadequate. _

Eternal heartbreak.

--

A scream ripped from my throat as I sat up abruptly, chest heaving with the attempt to breathe. My lungs were being compressed, oxygen pushed out and winding me, the unseen force responsible seemingly laughing at my woe. It had no sympathy for my plight; why would it? What did it know of love's austere and lonely favors? What did it know of self sacrifice, of complete and utter devotion?

Short gasps and strangled sobs filled the air, the sound hanging in the atmosphere before crashing down upon the room. Shadows played across the barren walls and floors, delighting in their private games with one another. I couldn't blame them. At least they had a sense of belonging, even if it was to the world of the dark.

"It was a dream..." I croaked, wiping my moist brow. My skin was drenched in a cold sweat, and every inch of my flesh felt like it was burning, **crawling**. Crawling with disgust for myself, the words from my nightmare still haunting me.

It might have been pretend, all an allusion in my mind's eye...but at the same time, it was all so real.

Every last word, reality.

_He doesn't love you._

Another truth, another agonizing stab.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, grasping my head. It throbbed beneath my fingers, my brain screaming to break free. My inner demons would never leave, I was a toy to them, something fun to play with and break. They were always there...taunting, laughing, sneering. Their alluring evil began to take grip, hypnotizing me in their dark spell as they wrapped around my body. They planned to finish the job my nightmare had begun - my destruction.

And it would have worked.

If it weren't for my guardian angel.

"Brooklyn?" 

My head instantly shot up, teal eyes resting on my brother as he did what no one else had done before: vanquish my demons. It might have been temporary, but they were gone for now, hopefully rotting in the blistering heat of hell where they belonged. "...Tala...I...I'm fine...You can go back to bed now," I mumbled.

But I didn't want him to go.

Perhaps he knew that's what I was thinking...perhaps not. Whatever the reason, he remained still in the doorway, watching me closely. Reuniting with him after being separated for so long had taught me what it meant to have a brother. No longer would we have to live with different relatives now that our grandpa Boris was dead and gone. He had taken advantage of the death of our parent's, taking me away from my sibling. But all that was behind us now.

Jarring myself back to reality I sighed and rose to stand as though trying to prove that I was okay...but if that was the case...I failed miserably. I found myself stumbling, falling downward, body hurrying to meet the ground. Cool air rushed by, whizzing in my ears as time seemed to stop and waver around me. I had nothing left within me, no more will to fight. I groaned, my eyes beginning to shut as I accepted the impact that would take place.

But it never came.

Once again, **he** had saved me.

"Tala..." I croaked. What was wrong with me? Why did these dreams always drain me? Why did it hurt so much? And why did Tala even bother?

The two of us remained silent for several minutes after that, my brother holding me close as we savored the moment. Solitude wasn't the murderer this time, it was the friend.

"You're not fine," Tala finally asserted as a statement of fact.

"I...It was just a nightmare...that was all..."

No, it was so much more than that. I was lying to him and myself alike.

"And that tumble you took just then?"

I sniffed and made direct eye contact with my sibling, soon realizing my mistake. The icy blue of Tala's fierce gaze tore into me, ripping through my soul for answers. Despite being the color of the raging ocean, an intense conflagration burned; dancing, spellbinding, mesmerizing its victim. It was heated and filled with a look I wasn't used to: concern. "That was...that was just...I don't know what that was, okay!" I cried, weakly pulling away. I was tainting him. His love for me would be his downfall...I would be the source of his destruction. After all he had done for me my way of showing gratitude would be causing his death.

It all made me feel so nauseated. 

Something had taken a hold of me, growing deep inside the recesses of my soul, and no matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't stop it.

There was no denying it now...

There was no refuting what was fact. But I couldn't understand it.

Why? 

Why him? Why **Kai**?

Why couldn't I shake the feeling of his fingertips, ghosting over my flesh? Caressing and massaging with their silky touch, leaving trails of heated desire in their wake.

Why couldn't I rid myself of his cocky grin? Of his biting and sarcastic words?

Why was he my elixir, my ambrosia, and my **sin**?

Why was I always left parched, thirsty for the satisfaction only he could give me? 

Why did he have so much power over me, and me so little over him?

Why did I love him?

_He will never love you. _

A sudden lurching sensation gripped my heart, and once again it was hard to breathe. "Brooklyn!" Tala growled, pulling me back into his arms once more. His grip felt nice...warm, relaxing, protective and before long I had caught my breath, relaxing against him. His embrace was not at all like Kai's. Kai's was possessive, lustful, rough. They didn't hold the same paternal instinct, the same tender devotion.

My hallowed eyes looked up at Tala at the sound of my name...they were the same as his, except for one very large difference; mine held no fire. All they had were emptiness, emulating the void shell of my soul.

_He will never love you._

"Leave..." I croaked. "LEAVE ME BE!" Whether I was talking to Tala, or the voices that assaulted me, I wasn't quite sure.

"No," Tala asserted, increasing his grip on me. "Not until I find out what's wrong...This is Kai's doing...isn't it?"

If only he knew.

_He's only using you._

I shut my eyes, willing the emotions away. I couldn't let Tala see them right then. They were the windows to my soul, he'd see everything. Nothing was hidden from him. And if he were to see, he'd just blame Kai. He hated Kai so much…for using me just because he couldn't have the REAL person he loved.

Rei. 

No matter how hard I tried however…I could never blame Kai.

It wasn't his fault that I would never compare, never measure up. 

"Leave Kai out of this!" I bellowed angrily.

"Leave him out of this! Just look at what he's done to you!" Tala hissed as I swallowed. Ever since we had reunited, we had yet to fight once.

Except for matters where Kai was concerned.

All arguments with Tala began and ended with him. Every rift in my relationship with my brother was because of Kai. 

Nonetheless, I still loved him.

...But he didn't love me.

My body hunched over slightly, orange locks shadowing my face and hiding my expression of despair.

"Kai...Kai did nothing but plant the seeds of yearning within me. I was the one that nourished them, that sheltered them and allowed them to grow..."

Tala snarled, his lips curling up angrily, "Don't you get it Brooklyn! He's using you for sex!"

He didn't have to tell me that, I would have had to be blind not to know it on my own.

"That doesn't matter...I will wait for him to love me... forever if I have to."

Forever.

I'd be waiting...

**Forever.**

Tala especially seemed to pick up on that fact, "Forever might just be how long you wait Brooklyn...You're willing to be miserable for that long?" my brother questioned.

There was something in his tone that terrified me...the tightly leashed rage behind every word, the venom each one dripped with...all promising one thing: pain to Kai. 

"So long as Kai is satisfied...that is all that matters."

Tala growled in a fierce animalistic like rage, his fist clenching. "Has he brain washed you or something! Your satisfaction matters too! What if he decides he no longer wants you, even as a sex toy?"

I gulped, burying my face in my hand.

_You're just his toy._

"Then...life would have no meaning..." I whispered. Tala opened his mouth to say something, before letting it slam shut, his eyes closing as well.

"You've got it bad kid, real bad."

"I know Tala...I know..."

Silence once again assumed its role as the wordless strangler, but we did nothing to stop it.

Nothing more would be said that night.

Nothing more would be **done** that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The obnoxious rays of the sun assaulted my body as I raised a hand to shield my gaze, attempting to block it out. They easily penetrated my scarce shelter, shining their golden radiance over anything and everything. A light breeze blew and wrapped around me as I rapped sharply on a door, the sound coming out crisp and clear. I waited patiently, breath catching in my throat, the sands of time slipping away before me. Finally, the door slowly creaked open the form of a male coming into view. "Brooklyn?" he asked in slight surprise, his eyes widening.

"Rei...May I come in?" I whispered sadly.

He paused and examined me closely before nodding and opening the door further for me.

"What brings you here?" he questioned in confusion. The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he made his way to sit down, motioning me to do the same.

"...I can't stay long...I will try to make this quick..."

"Alright..." he trailed, watching me curiously.

"What does...what does Kai really mean to you?" I blurted out.

There, I had said it, and now there was no taking it back.

"..." he stared momentarily, at a loss for words. "What is this about Brook?"

I cringed at the nickname. Rei had always thought of me as a little brother, but I had met him through Kai. That alone made things a bit strained between us, "I want Kai to be happy...I believe he could be happiest with you."

Rei paused, shifting slightly and leaning forward, "So he sent you...to try and assist him?..."

"No!" I said quickly, ignoring the amused glint that twinkled in his eyes. "I came of my own accord...he didn't ask me to come. If anything, he'd probably be angry if he knew I was here."

He took time to absorb and consider what I had said before responding, "I see... First…let me ask you the same question Brooklyn: what does Kai mean to you?"

I stared, taken aback as my heartbeat picked up, thumping violently in my chest. "He...he's a friend..." I lied.

Rei saw right through me.

"Just a friend?...Nothing more than that?"

The neko was perceptive; I'd give him that...

"...What he is to me...is entirely different than what I am to him."

He shook his head, golden eyes locked with mine, "I'm not asking what you are to him. I already know that. What I'm asking is what he is to you."

I spoke honestly, from my heart, "To me...he is everything. I'd do anything for him...sacrifice any amount of happiness I had to, just for him."

"And you're doing just that, aren't you...sacrificing all happiness, just to please him in the bedroom."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Perhaps it was the truth in those words that made it hurt so much.

Once again, my nightmare came back to haunt me.

_His heart is taken by another..._

"...I should go..." I whispered as I scrambled to my feet and ran for the door. Not once did I break to inhale. The only thing that mattered was getting away.

"Brooklyn!" he cried after me as my shoes pounded the ground. I glanced back, my glossy eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill over. The betrayal and hurt I showed caused Rei to falter enough for me to get away, listening to him cry out for me to wait.

But I was tired of waiting.

I spent the next few hours, simply wandering the streets. I had no idea where to go. Home probably would have been the best place, but I needed time for silent reflection to muse and think over the recent events that had been plaguing me. It was a much needed break to put myself at ease and allow for a calmer and more peaceful state of mind. I had reached a state of Zen, finally able to sink into a world of serenity. When I was done, I felt tranquil and quiet, a quite different composure from what I had experienced earlier in the day, and the night before.

Little did I know I would soon need that relaxation to face what would be waiting for me at home: all out hell.

I first knew something was off when I neared the house, able to hear the sounds of loud swearing and different things being broken. I immediately recognized the two voices of Tala...and Kai. "Oh no..." I swallowed, rushing to the door.

Whatever had happened was my doing...it always was.

After what seemed like ages my hand gripped the knob, twisting and pulling the handle, practically falling to the ground the second I entered. It was a good thing I hadn't; the floor was littered with shattered glass. 

"YOU!" Kai fumed accusingly, his body shaking with rage. It radiated off of him in waves that threatened to overtake me and drown me in their murky depths. I cringed and instantly regretted hurrying in as I took a step back. His fist were clenched, teeth bore ferociously, face bathed in red. Tala was no better off. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO REI!" he bellowed.

"I...I...I..." I stuttered.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Tala screamed back.

"I'll talk to him however I please! He's MY property," Kai snapped as I held my aching head.

"Brooklyn belongs to NO ONE!"

"Yeah, well he belongs to me! Now stay out of this," he spat, turning on me. I took another step back, swallowing and trembling with a fear that gripped my whole body. "I'm not going to ask again. What did you say to Rei! Do you have any idea how upset he was! How angry he was at me for seemingly no reason at all!"

"I...I didn't think..." I swallowed. Sounds of anger could be heard coming from Tala in the background, and I just thanked God he hadn't snapped yet.

"You didn't think! You didn't think! You NEVER think!" he boomed. Tala grit his teeth enamel grazing against enamel in a brutal grinding motion as he twitched with suppressed fury.

"I've had enough of you belittling him!" he cried, preparing to lunge at Kai.

"Tala, no!" I sniffed, running in front of Kai and extending my arms as a barrier. I chose to shield him with my own body rather than watch him get hurt.

If I lived through that moment again, I'd do the exact same thing without hesitation.

"What...are you doing?" Tala asked in absolute shock.

"...I won't let you hurt him..." I breathed.

"How could you say that after how he's treated you!"

"I don't care how he's treated me...I still care about him!" I cried passionately.

"Yeah well, the feeling isn't mutual," Kai stated. I looked back at him sadly and then lowered my head.

I wish I could say I was surprised.

I wasn't.

"What is the MATTER with you! All he ever does is try to make you happy! Why, I'll never know...but he treats you much better than you deserve you heartless jerk!"

"I never asked for his charity, or his affection. He was the one that started to care for me, not the other way around. I made it quite clear that our arrangement was just sex, nothing more than that. None of that friendship crap, just meaningless sex. But like a fool, he let himself care," Kai snorted.

The worst thing that could have ever happened to me had now been realized.

The last phrase of my nightmare came to pass.

_...And you...are inadequate._

And then it all came crashing down.

I suppose I had set myself up...falling for someone who would never, could never love me back.

From the start, everyone had been against us being together. Kai included.

Hell, we never even would have seen each other again if I hadn't sought him out after we first met...

If only I hadn't followed Kai after meeting him in that marketplace.

If only he hadn't been so different, so exotic and enticing at the same time.

It still wasn't his fault though.

At the end of the day, I was the only one I could truly be angry with. 

"You're right Kai..." I smiled weakly. "You're always right...This is my fault, and mine alone. I'm entirely to blame, and I'm more than willing to admit it up front. I am a fool for caring..."

"Brooklyn!" Tala growled. "What are you doing! You didn't do a single thing wrong! HE'S the one that needs to apologize!"

"No...I don't expect him to apologize. If I did...I'd just be disappointed again," I stated, looking at Kai in a forlorn fashion. "Heh...and to think...Even after all this, I still love you unconditionally. Pretty stupid, isn't it?" I laughed, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. 

Like I had expected, I got no response.

Because this time, I didn't give him the chance to.

Once again, I took the coward's way out.

I ran.

I ran away from the pain, from the hate, from the feeling of worthlessness, and I didn't stop until I had found someplace peaceful. My body shook and protested as I arrived at my destination, my being racked with sobs as I crashed to my knees.

I'm not sure what happened after I left...all I know is that neither of them followed me, and perhaps it was better that way. But for once, I had gotten the last word in. I doubt anything I said so much as phased Kai however...

I fell before a lake, gazing at my reflection sadly. My fingertips dragged across the surface of the water, tracing the outline of my face as my jaw clenched and I brought my fist slamming down at the mirror image of myself. Ripples branched out from where my fist had been, expanding across the length of the pond.

"This is all your fault," I screamed at my reflection. "This is all your fault!" I bellowed, my chest heaving with effort to get the air it had been denied. I sniffed and panted for oxygen, taking the time to look at myself...**really** look at myself.

Along with taking the time to examine, **really** examine my relationship – or lack thereof with Kai. The voices that had been plaguing me for so long now reigned freely, controlling every aspect of my thought process. But I no longer cared.

_He doesn't love you._

Suppressed misery.

_He will never love you._

Longing.

_He's only using you._

Denial.

_You're just his toy._

Anger.

_His heart is taken by another..._

The truth, and with it resignation.

_...And you...are inadequate._

Eternal heartbreak.

---

Kai's and Tala's P.O.V.'s still to come my friends. I can't just end it like that! What a horrible and incomplete ending THAT would be. And I KNOW you all want to find out what happened with Tala and Kai. 

More Kai and Tala at each other's throats, possibly another appearance from Rei, and we of course haven't heard the last from Brooklyn.

It would be good if I could write a prequel too to better showcase their...LACK of relationship. But don't worry the ending will be a happy one...**_maybe_**. XD

Oh, and I hope the two chapters at once was a pleasant surprise for you all. I feel bad for staying inactive for so long.


End file.
